For Eternity
by Moosiest Moose
Summary: When a woman shows up, asking for Rick, announcing she's dying, questions begin popping up. Most of the story takes place in a flashback, each chapter starting with a bit from the present. Rick/OC
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang on an unusually uneventful Saturday afternoon. Rick was making something, bound to send him and Morty into another adventure that would inevitably endanger Morty's life. Summer was enthralled in her magazines and iPod. Beth was home but was busy with papers for work. Jerry was enjoying the newspaper. That left Morty to answer the door. Pulling open the door revealed a woman looking around, having not noticed the door was answered.

"M-m-may I help you?" Morty finally spoke.

"Hm? Oh! Oh dear I must have the wrong place…or time…Um, Rick Sanchez wouldn't happen to be here, Dovey?" she asked, her voice gentle and sweet, like warm milk with honey.

The woman, with long blond hair and beautiful green eyes, looked no older than her early 20's. Freckles speckled her cheeks and nose as she smiled gently at Morty. How could this beautiful and pleasant woman have anything to do with Rick?

"Um, y-yeah! I-I can get him for you," Morty nodded, but just as he was about to let the woman in while he got his grandfather, Rick came barging in, slamming the door to the garage open and staring wide-eyed at the woman.

"Alma?" he asked, nearly dropping the bottle of unidentified booze from his hands, "What are you doing here? I told you to never come here. Is there something wrong?" Rick was strangely frantic, stumbling towards the woman, Alma.

"…You got old," was her only comment, almost a giggle of amusement as she brought up a hand to lightly cover her mouth, but immediately turned serious, her hand gripping a strange necklace around her neck, "I'm dying, Rick."

January 1978, NEW YEARS

"This party is great, Girl!" my best friend and college roommate, Agatha, laughed, obviously already drunk, though only mildly.

"Tell me something I don't know, Lovemuffin," I smiled.

I was a theoretical physics major double minoring in art and literature. No one really got it, but I thrived to be like da Vinci; to create in all things both scientific and artistic. I was also not a huge fan of parties, but Agatha was trying to get her crazy party girl phase out of the way before she became a teacher. Personally I just wanted a few friends over to my parent's house, maybe have a few drinks and just chill. Nope, Agatha decided to invite over her boyfriend (who I saw making out with another dude but now wasn't the time to tell) who invited a million other people…

"DUDE! That geezer is beating us all," a drunk football player that had crashed the party said to his fellow drunk football player.

I'd been hearing about this "Geezer" for a good hour but had yet to see anyone older than 25 at the party. Curiosity got the best of me and I began looking around, sipping at my half-assed Screwdriver (which honestly was mostly orange juice with just a shot of vodka since I wanted to stay lucid). Finally I came to the dining room where a half-assed game of beer pong was being played, but with hard liqueur in place of the beer by the looks of it. That's when I finally saw him. He looked to be in his late 30's and was burping as he spoke, clearly drunk yet still standing pretty tall. He was thin and with dark, wild hair and a unibrow. He also wore a lab coat?

Approaching him, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hold on, Babe," he barely glanced at me, bouncing the ping-pong ball into the last cup on the opposing team before turning to me, "May I help ya?"

"Who the fuck are you?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Rick Sanchez," he took my hand and shook it before trying to walk away.

I grabbed his arm, "Woah, Dude, who invited you? Aren't you a bit old to be at a college party?"

"You bet you sweet ass I'm too old, but I was bored. You look bored too," he commented, leaning in and examining my face.

I resisted with all my will to keep from blushing.

"Yeah well! …Fuck it, yeah. I wanted to have drinks with friends, not this mess," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as this Rick guy stepped back. "What does a physicist have to do for a few Screwdrivers without having to babysit a bunch of losers?"

"Physicist, hm? What's your thoughts on multiple universes?"

"Completely plausible."

"What if I told you it's true?"

"How do you know?" I resisted laughing.

"I'm just the smartest man in the universe," Rick smirked at me, leaning in a bit.

"Well smarts does you nothing if you don't have proof, Dove," now I was laughing.

And without another word, he pulled me to the garage which was surprisingly empty.

"Hey! I may be kinda scrawny but I know how to break a man's penis and I'm known to bite!" I warned, getting anxious.

"Kinky," he laughed, pulling out what looked like a weird gun with a lightbulb on top, which just worsened my anxiety.

Shooting towards the wall, a green portal opened up, making me nearly vomit up my drinks. Without another word Rick grabbed me by the waist and jumped with me into the portal. I was so scared I didn't even scream, I just grabbed onto Rick for dear life, closing my eyes tight.

"Babe, we're on the ground, relax," I heard Rick say with a slight groan.

Opening my eyes I saw we were in what I could only assume was another universe. I felt my jaw drop as I looked around; it was beautiful, almost indescribable! It looked like Earth, but not?

"How did you do that?" I gasped as I looked around at the view.

We were on top of a cliff, looking out at a vast forest with mountains in the distance. The only thing that separated it from Earth was the colors: the sky was a violet and pink with black mountains and the trees seemed to be a soft blue color.

"Just a cross-universal transporter. Nothing fancy," Rick said, letting go of my waist.

I hadn't even noticed he had still been holding me.

"What is this world?"

"Earth with a slightly different chemical mixture in the air. More oxygen and a few other things. I'd be careful. Humans like us can get a bit of a high from it," he said, looking out at the view.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Rick said with a shrug.

I looked at the view and then at him.

"Take me with you," I spouted out, "Take me on adventures, where ever or whenever you go, I want to go, too."

He looked at me for the longest moment ever as I looked back, pleading with my eyes.

"Okay fine. But don't blame me if you get killed…" Rick agreed.

After a short moment of me jumping up and down with excitement, he interrupted me with a good question, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Alma, Alma Baker."

"Well, get ready for adventure Alma, 'cause you're in for a doozy."

And so my new life began.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty followed close behind as Rick took the woman -Alma- into the living room and sat her down on the couch. Jerry looked up from his paper, at Rick then at Alma.

"Rick, who's this?" he asked, trying to seem polite in front of the beautiful woman but clearly suspicious.

"I'm an old friend of Rick's. We met when he crashed a party of mine back in college," Alma smiled, reaching her hand out to shake Jerry's, "I'm Alma Baker."

"Wait, THE Alma Baker? Weren't you Beth's mother's best friend?" Jerry inquired, shaking her hand politely but unable to mask the surprise on his face, "You don't look a day over 25!"

"Heh, well technically I haven't aged... Um, is Beth here? I haven't seen her since she was small…" Alma asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah, I'll go get her," Jerry nodded, standing to get Beth.

Rick sat down next to Alma, Morty watching quietly.

"It's been a long time," Rick said, his voice uncharacteristically somber.

"It has, Rick," Alma smiled, looking into Rick's eye.

After a long moment, Morty finally spoke up.  
"So wait, if you're Alma Baker, the same woman from in those old photo albums from Mom's childhood, how have you not aged? Is it some sorta crazy science thing?" he asked, sitting on the other side of her.

"Wait, you're Beth's son?" Alma asked, blowing off Morty's question but immediately pulling him into a hug.

"Rick, w….you're a grandparent…" Alma looked at Rick, tears in her eyes.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Rick nodded, taking a drink from the bottle of booze still in his hands before taking a long sigh.

January 2nd 1978 – 5:30pm

Rick and I reappeared in my living room, the place was relatively cleaned up and Agatha was on the couch with the phone on her lap, staring at it as if waiting for it to get up and start dancing.

"Agatha?" I spoke up, startling my friend.

She jumped to her feet, shoving the phone back on the sidetable slightly littered with bottles of beer before hugging me, crying.

"Agatha? What's wrong? I haven't been gone that long, right?" I comforted her, petting her long red hair.

"Alma, you've been missing for a whole day! I almost called the police!" Agatha lectured.

"Really? Huh, Rick you may want to work on your timing trajectory," I turned to Rick who was already tinkering with his portal gun.

"Got it," he waved his screwdriver at me before putting it back into the mechanism.

"Wh-wha-? Who's this?" Agatha was clearly befuddled by the man standing in my living room.

"This is Rick Sanchez. You wouldn't believe it- I barely believe it – Agatha, he's taking me on an adventure through, through time! Space! Dimensions!" I grinned wildly at her.

"What are you talking about, Alma?" Agatha frowned, looking between me and Rick.

Rick smirked at Agatha, nodding flirtatiously with her which elicited a look of disgust from her.

"Agatha, I'm leaving. I'm quitting school to explore everything and anything that's out there," I told her, trying to calm my excitement but without much avail.

"But-but your ambitions! Alma, what about college? Being a theoretical physicist? Being the next Leonardo da Vinci?" Agatha tried to hide her face, but I saw her start crying.

"What is there for me to do? I'm a woman, Lovemuffin. I will never be taken seriously as a scientist. I love you so much, and I want you to know I'll be safe," I smiled softly, putting my hands on my best friend's shoulders and looking into her eyes, my own tearing up as well.

Swiftly Agatha wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine in a passionate, desperate kiss. I kissed her back, one hand on the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Follow your true ambitions. I'll cover for you," she smiled softly after we pulled away, "Now go pack while I think of a cover story for you."

I nodded, kissing her cheek before running upstairs, into my old room and packing what little I happened to have in there into my dad's old WWII military issued backpack. Mostly clothes, but I included a small photo album of polaroids of my family and friends I've collected over the years. I also grabbed my polaroid camera and extra film cartridges. Finally packed I ran downstairs.

"Ready to go, Rick!" I grinned.

"Yeah, so um, are you two lesbians?" Rick asked, closing up his portal gun and shoving the screwdriver into his pocket.

"Hm? No. I'm bisexual, Agatha's a lesbian," I corrected, shrugging.

"Hot," Rick mused, "Ready to go? First stop is my friend Birdperson's place."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled, hugging Agatha before leaving in the portal with Rick.

I didn't know I wouldn't see her again for another three years…


End file.
